User blog:Derp2000/Meta Change: Snipers out... Shotguns (and Fusion Rifles) in...
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Meta Change is a series of best weapons/weapon types to use in the Crucible: Since Weapon Tuning 2.4.0, the biggest change of all the weapons are Sniper Rifles . Now that high Impact Sniper Rifles (Such as LDR 5001, 1K Stare, Y-09 Longbow Synthesis, etc.) CANNOT kill high armored roaming supers (such as Sunbreakers, Sunsingers, Bladedancers, Stormcallers, and Gunslingers), many people are starting to transition to weapons that will make it easier to kill those opponents. So... LET'S GET ON TO IT: 6v6 and FFA Meta (Control, Clash, Rift, and Rumble types):' Medium-Long Range Primary Weapons and Short-Medium Range Secondary Weapons:' ' '''Why do I have it split into 6v6 and 3v3? Well, one has res-snipe, the other doesn't (no duh). Since there will be a lot of people using roaming supers in those playlists than other types, you would want to use something that can deal a lot of damage and kill very quickly (Shotguns & melee combo would kill the roaming super). Medium-Long Range Primary Weapons (such as Eyasluna, Imago Loop, Hawkmoon archetypes and Colovance's Duty and The Jade Rabbit archetypes) and Short-Medium Range Secondary Weapons (Matador 64, Party Crasher +1, and Deidris's Retort archetypes and The Vacancy archetpyes) are the favorites to use since this weapon tuning. Although, it won't be certain that you'll see all players using Shotguns or Fusion Rifles, there will be players that still use Sniper Rifles, but more on either the highest Impact Snipers (Black Spindle archetypes) or the low impact Snipers (Tao Hua Yuan is the lowest Impact that can res-snipe of all of the Snipers, anything less than 16 Impact can't res-snipe). You can still use the High RoF Pulse Rifles (Hawksaw and SUROS PDX-45 archetypes), TLW, and MIDA Multi-Tool and have great success with it. 3v3 Meta (Skirmish, Salvage, Elimination, and ToO types): '''Short-Medium-Long Range Primary Weapons and Short/Long Range Secondary Weapons: ' ' ' You can basically use the Metas you were using last Weapon Tuning and have great success (Hawksaw archetypes, TLW, and MIDA), but with more Shotguns roaming now, you would want to use a Primary than can hit at Medium-Long Range (Hawkmoon archetypes and The Jade Rabbit archetypes). Even though you'll see more Guardians switch Shotguns, many will stay at using Snipers, mainly because people want to get res-snipe kills, so don't need to worry about trying to get close and hope that shotgun-melee works out when the opponent is revived. This is where Snipers are going to thrive (at least for right now, I would say) and will still thrive. Fusion Rifles don't really have a place in this 3v3 Meta (although you can still have success, if you know what you're doing), mainly because there are either people that are going to be sweaty and use the best weapons to get the highest chance of getting a win, or people that follow the Meta. FINAL THOUGHT: Now that more and more Guardians are transitioning, I guess I would need to transition too. I'm not the best player, and I'm definitely sure that I'm not top 10% at what I do (which is play the objective, mainly defend zones/relics/sparks), so I do need to rely on some of these Meta weapons (which I hate being a shotgunner, because it can be inconsistent and disgusting at times). If you guys have any comments or any questions, feel free to put it down below at the comment's section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts